moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Coalition Sessions
Summary: This page details all the Sessions of the Alterac Coalition---the ruling body and transitional government of Alterac until the Nation is remade and a new system is chosen. While not acting as "minutes" word-for-word of each meeting, it documents the main points made and motions passed during. February 4, 2014: *The Alterac House of Nobles should be reformed in the future, when other Nobles return home. *The Siege of Alterac City's strategy was presented, copies given to every attending Member. *Alterac should work closely with Arathor, for the purpose of defeating the Syndicate. *Unanimous vote in favor of allowing Syndicate Underlings to choose Hard Labor over Execution, Officers given no choice. *Unanimous vote in favor that the Firstborn Child (regardless of gender) must serve a total of either five (5) or ten (10) years of military service. *Unanimous vote in favor of permitting Veterans to possess and carry weaponry, after completing their military service. *Lord Reynalden of the House of Weisserose pledges his Servants and Retainers to the Dominion of Alterac. February 26, 2014: *Took place within Alterac Castle, having cleared the Capitol of the Ogres during the War for Alterac. *Duke Hendrek Westfield made the Speaker of the House of Lords (the renamed and to-be-restored House of Nobles). *Unanimous vote in favor of a Loyalty Oath mandatory for all seeking entry into the House of Lords. *Majority vote (with one abstention) in favor of allowing a plot of land to Ralph Riddle, Brother of Chancellor Riddle. *The issue of retaking Duke Anton Caerwyn's estate of Aurellia from renegade Frostwolf Clan Orcs was brought to attention. *The issue of assisting the Arathorians of Stromgarde against the oncoming Horde Invasion was brought to attention. March 26, 2014: *The appointment of Lady Elsiebeth Weisserose to the House of Lords approved, on basis of hereditary right of nobility (as witnessed by precedent of unanimous favor for Ralph Riddle, Brother of Edrane). *The appointment of Sir Tyrone Baast to the House of Lords tabled to the docket of the next session. *The issue of possible Trade and Colonization was brought to attention, a special meeting scheduled for the Sunday immediately after (with the inclusion of allies and possible trade partners). April 3, 2014: *The issue of the Capitol Chapel's replacement with a Cathedral was raised, the designs to be voted upon in a special vote by the public. *Prince Sigfrid had proposed the creation of an Archaeological Society for Alterac, funded by the government. *Unanimously, the Council voted in favor of the creation and funding of an Archaeological Society (the organization of which, to be debated at the next session). *Marshal Rhalitra Haddinkov proposed an amending of the Alterac Weapon-ownership Law, allowing more than discharged veterans to possess arms and armor. *By majority vote, the Council voted to maintain the existing Weapon-ownership Law. *The vote of installing Sir Tyrone Baast as a Nobleman was tabled to next session, as time did not allow. April 10, 2014: --The old business of allotting Sir Tyrone Baast Lordship was brought for discussion and voting. --Unanimously, Sir Tyrone Baast was given Lordship of Greycoast and the privileges of a Nobleman. --The issue of Alterac Government in absence of a Sovereign was brought for discussion. --Unanimously, it was approved that the office of Lord-Spiritual no longer required the status of Bishop. --Unanimously, Article I of the Government Hierarchy Charter was approved. --Unanimously, Article II of the Government Hierarchy Charter was approved. --Unanimously, Article III of the Government Hierarcy Charter was approved. --Unanimously, Duke Anton Caerwyn of Aurellia was granted the office of Lord-Chancellor. --The candidacy of Prince Sigfrid as Lord-Spiritual was to be voted upon during the next session. --Unanimously, Bishop Edrane Riddle was bidden to renounce his Bishopsy and was appointed the Count of Kingsfall by the same margin, but refused and returned to Stormwind. April 17, 2014: --It was announced that the Alliance Refugees allowed into Alterac were sent via mass-portal to Redridge Mountains and the Horde Refugees scheduled to be transited similarly to Quel'Thalas. --Unanimous vote in favor of the appointment of Jarl Jadis Baynasdaughter Winterstorm to the Nobility, as an Emissary between Alterac and the Kingdom of Quel'Athilien. --Unanimous vote in favor of a signed list of grievances to be sent to the Kingdom of Stormwind, citing apparent injustices and misconduct of the Stromgarde Relief Fund and objection to the 4% tax upon all Trade Goods passing through Arathor for the fund's benefit. --Unanimous vote in favor of holding separate meetings for the Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac's writing and amending to Sundays at Seven---instead of during regular sessions. --Majority vote (with one abstention) in favor of an inter-faith pendant---depicting Northern Orthodox and Alteraci Pagan icons---to be constructed, distributed and to be worn by all citizens during state functions. May 1, 2014: --It was announced that the Southwestern Expedition was nigh and its structure was synonymous with the War for Alterac in its completion. --All edicts, decrees, legal documents and announcements were mandated to respect both the Holy Light and the Old Faith of Alterac by mentioning both at the end of the documents; for example, Laws would be printed with "As the Light wills it and the Gods demand, Alterac abides". --The Sovereign of Alterac was to be a Lord-Regent in place of and until a King is appointed by unanimous vote. --The Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac would be instituted after the Expedition's completion. May 27, 2014: --It was announced that the Alterac City Cathedral's construction finished its beginning stages and should be completed in a timely manner. --It was announced that Aerithine Moonleaf, upon basis of Marital Sanctity, would become an established Noblewoman of Alterac upon the date of her marriage to Lord-Commander Reynalden of the House of Weisserose. --It was brought to attention by High Inquisitor Mordren Makarov of the Orthodox Church of the North that the Syndicate had come into possession of a powerful, soul-turning and alignment-altering device called "the Nirvana"; such a device was a dark relic, able to turn a gentle and goodly person into a violent and maniacal fiend and vice-versa (more likely than not to be used for recruitment and staging revolts). --It was brought to attention by Ritchard Aldhen that the Barony of Kingswood was a vital area now occupied by the Syndicate and through Dominion of Alterac's aid, would the Barony be restored and become allied. While Sir Ritchard was of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, he would remain an ally for so long as he does not post such Alliance-affiliated groups within the Neutral Zones of Alterac without permission. June 3, 2014: ---It was announced that in the wake of the brief Syndicate Blockade of Alterac City last week, the Edict of Punishment for Syndicatery was to be suspended for one week in retaliation against the audacity and brutality of such highwaymen, thugs and mercenaries during the Nirvana Campaign. ---It was announced that the Alterac City Cathedral was consecrated and sanctified as Holy Ground by the Orthodox Church of the North and would remain open to any of the same Church, Commoners and Transients; seminary was to be held every Wednesday at seven in the evening, beginning the week after. ---It was announced that Lord Reynalden Weisserose supported the candidacy of Prince Sigfrid of Fjallidhheim as Lord-Spiritual under the Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac, on grounds that the Old Faith of Alterac's believers were a minority and given the overall knowledge and respect of the Holy Light and majority populace thereof, an Old Faith leader ought be made Lord-Spiritual; this had spurn argument of whether two leaders be appointed to the office of L.S. and due to the lack of a candidate for the majority population, it was decreed that Prince Sigfrid was leader of the Old Faith and the holy places thereof were made protected territories (forbidden to hunt, urbanize or lumber-farm) and the office remained unmanned. Category:Law Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Alterac Organizations Category:House of Weisserose Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Laws of Alterac